Communication
Communication, stylized as ~ Communication ~, is the first single of 7thMelody. It will be released by November 22nd, 2017. Tracklist # ~ Communication ~ # 7-ZEN! (７千!) # Futaridake (二人だけ) # ~ Communication ~ (instrumental) # Zen 7! (instrumental) # Futaridake (instrumental) Lyrics TV Size Romaji= ~ Communication ~ ~ Communication ~ ~ Communication ~ Mirai wa akaruku mienai shougai to kiseki Saku/Etoile Ai (ai wanai) ya tsuushin wa arimasen Bou ya ishi wa boku no hone wo yaburu +Kotone Ima made, kotoba wo kotoba ga tomaranai Hayate/Misaki Anata no tsuushin wo teishi shite Iro/Saku/Etoile Korera no orokana keikou wa kesshite owaranai Sekai ga barabara ni naru Karafuru nai sekai wa nani mo gomi de ippai Anatatowatashi wo esukeepu Watashi no te wo tsukamishi, katsute no seikatsu wo motomeru yo Toutatsu wo daremoga shitteiru watashitachi wa uta wa kanari ga no no shingou Eirina mono bakari no mugen no fiirudo yoshi! Seigen sokudo wo koete kakudai! (Don'na houritsu? )-Hou ni ihan Kinchou-kan wa honmonodesu ka Tsubasa no nai museigen no sora wo maiagaru Hoshi no shawaa wa nagareboshi to yoba reru koto wo wasureteita ka |-| Kanji= ~ Communication ~ ~ Communication ~ ~ Communication ~ 未来は明るく見えない 障害と奇跡 愛 (愛はない) や通信はありません 棒や石は僕の骨を破る 今まで、言葉を言葉が止まらない あなたの通信を停止して これらの愚かな傾向は 決して 終わらない 世界が ばらばらになる カラフルない世界は何もゴミでいっぱい あなたと私をエスケープ 私の手を掴みし、かつての生活を求めるよ 到達を誰もが知っている私たちは 歌はかなり我のの信号 鋭利なものばかりの無限のフィールド よし! 制限速度を越えて 拡大! (どんな法律?) 法に違反 緊張感は本物ですか 翼のない無制限 の空を舞い上がる 星のシャワーは流れ星と呼ばれることを 忘れていたか |-| English= ~ Communication ~ ~ Communication ~ ~ Communication ~ The future doesn't look so bright with disorder and miracles There's no love (There's no love) or communication Sticks and stones break my bones The virbal words won't ever stop Please stop your communication These stupid trends never end The world is gonna fall apart A non-colorful world filled with nothing but trash You and me can escape together grab my hand and we'll seek the life that was once... Reach out to everyone we know This music is pretty much our signal An endless field of nothing but sharp objects Alright! Zooming past speed limit! Breaking the law (what law?) The tension is real, or is it? Soaring through the unlimited skies without wings Showers of stars are called shooting stars Did you forget that? The future still doesn't look so-so bright Still stepping on the stones I once stood on The past is the past, why mention it? It's just like a trend (like those stupid trends) Traveling like stars signals flare up in song Love! Love! needed baby! Reach out to everyone we know Dance! Dance! baby an endless field will be filled with flowers! Miracles drop from the heavens A whimsical-depressed-solitary world forget the whimsical! The world will change as we soar Raining boy's and girl's song of life! Soaring through the sky! in this colorful world Signalize rainbow world! ~ Communication ~ Full Version Romaji= ~ Communication ~ ~ Communication ~ ~ Communication ~ Mirai wa akaruku mienai shougai to kiseki Ai (ai wanai) ya tsuushin wa arimasen Bou ya ishi wa boku no hone wo yaburu Ima made, kotoba wo kotoba ga tomaranai Anata no tsuushin wo teishi shite Korera no orokana keikou wa kesshite owaranai Sekai ga barabara ni naru Karafuru nai sekai wa nani mo gomi de ippai Anatatowatashi wo esukeepu Watashi no te wo tsukamishi, katsute no seikatsu wo motomeru yo Toutatsu wo daremoga shitteiru watashitachi wa uta wa kanari ga no no shingou Eirina mono bakari no mugen no fiirudo yoshi! Seigen sokudo wo koete kakudai! (Don'na houritsu? )-Hou ni ihan Kinchou-kan wa honmonodesu ka Tsubasa no nai museigen no sora wo maiagaru Hoshi no shawaa wa nagareboshi to yoba reru koto wo wasureteita ka Shourai mada miteinai maa maa akarui Watashi wa ichido ni tatte ishi no ue mada suteppu Kako wa kako, naze sore wo iu (Sorera no orokana keikou) no you'na keikou mitai Inu wo oikakeru neko wo mita koto ga aru ka Sekai wa kaiten, nonsutoppu Boku no kokoro to uta ga todokimasu you Kore wa, watashitachi no komyunikeeshon! Geitaidenwa de hanashita toki wo oboete Tekisuto to tsuujou no tsuuwa de Kumo wa haiiro no sora wo umeru Fuyouna mono ni michita karafuru nai sekai Seiteki wa honmono Shiritai Koukishin wa anata wo korosu Kyoku wo flare wo shingou wo hoshinoyouni tabi Love! Love! needed baby Anata no kokoro to watashi no uta, tashikani core ni toutatsu (~ Communication ~) Eien ni ushinawareru Ahahaha! Itami wo warau sugu ni modotte janpu! Toutatsu wo daremoga shitteiru watashitachi wa Dance! Dance! baby Mugen no field wa, hana de ippai ni! Kiseki wo ten kara drop Kimagurena ochikonde kodoku no sekai Kimagure o wasure Sekai ga kawaru joushou suruto Shounen to shoujo no ame ga futte inochi no uta! Sora no koutou! Kono karafurunai sekai Signalize niji no sekai! |-| Kanji= ~ Communication ~ ~ Communication ~ ~ Communication ~ 未来は明るく見えない 障害と奇跡 愛 (愛はない) や通信はありません 棒や石は僕の骨を破る 今まで、言葉を言葉が止まらない あなたの通信を停止して これらの愚かな傾向は 決して終わらない 世界がばらばらになる カラフルない世界は何もゴミでいっぱい あなたと私をエスケープ 私の手を掴みし、かつての生活を求めるよ 到達を誰もが知っている私たちは 歌はかなり我のの信号 鋭利なものばかりの無限のフィールド よし! 制限速度を越えて 拡大! (どんな法律?) 法に違反 緊張感は本物ですか 翼のない無制限 の空を舞い上がる 星のシャワーは流れ星と呼ばれることを 忘れていたか 将来まだ見ていないまあまあ明るい 私は一度に立って石の上まだステップ 過去は過去、なぜそれを言う (それらの愚かな傾向) のような傾向みたい 犬を追いかける猫を見たことがあるか 世界は回転、ノンストップ 僕の心と歌が届きますよう これは、私たちのコミュニケーション ! 携帯電話で話したときを覚えて テキストと通常の通話で 雲は灰色の空を埋める 不要なものに満ちた カラフルない世界 静的は本物 知りたい 好奇心はあなたを殺す 曲をフレアを信号を 星のように旅 Love! Love! needed baby あなたの心と私の歌、 確かにコアに到達 (~ Communication ~) 永遠に失われる Ahahaha! 痛みを笑う すぐに戻ってジャンプ！ 到達を誰もが知っている私たちは Dance! Dance! baby 無限のフィールドは、 花でいっぱいに! 奇跡を天からドロップ 気まぐれな落ち込んで孤独の世界 気まぐれお忘れ 世界が変わる 上昇すると 少年と少女の雨が降って 命の歌! 空を高騰! このカラフルない世界 Signalize虹の世界! ~ Communication ~ |-| English= ~ Communication ~ ~ Communication ~ ~ Communication ~ The future doesn't look so bright with disorder and miracles There's no love (There's no love) or communication Sticks and stones break my bones The virbal words won't ever stop Please stop your communication These stupid trends never end The world is gonna fall apart A non-colorful world filled with nothing but trash You and me can escape together grab my hand and we'll seek the life that was once... Reach out to everyone we know This music is pretty much our signal An endless field of nothing but sharp objects Alright! Zooming past speed limit! Breaking the law (what law?) The tension is real, or is it? Soaring through the unlimited skies without wings Showers of stars are called shooting stars Did you forget that? The future still doesn't look so-so bright Still stepping on the stones I once stood on The past is the past, why mention it? It's just like a trend (like those stupid trends) Have you ever seen a cat chase a dog? The world is turning non-stop My heart and song will reach you This is our communication! Remember when we talked on our cell phones via text amd a normal call The clouds fill the grey sky A non-colorful world filled with uneeded things The static is real I gotta know Your curiosity will kill you Traveling like stars signals flare up in song Love! Love! needed baby! Your heart and my song will surely reach the core (~ Communication ~) will forever be lost Ahahaha! Laugh the pain off and jump right back in! Reach out to everyone we know Dance! Dance! baby an endless field will be filled with flowers! Miracles drop from the heavens A whimsical-depressed-solitary world forget the whimsical! The world will change as we soar Raining boy's and girl's song of life! Soaring through the sky! in this colorful world Signalize rainbow world! ~ Communication ~ Trivia Category:OmegaPri Category:Songs sung by 7thMelody Category:Songs